A Cullen week
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Bella stays for a full week at the cullens, what will happen? A drunk Bella, a lustful Edward, a hot-tub, a soft bed, and even worse Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper playing to. Add in the Denali's, wolf's, and Mike and you get disaster! come read FUNNY
1. Chapter 1

"So Charlie isn't going to be back for a whole week, and he's letting you stay here the whole time?" Emmett asked with a huge smirk.

I shrugged.

"He thinks Alice and I are having a sleepover." I said with a grin as Edward hugged me to his side.

"Oh so Charlie doesn't have to worry about his daughter being in the same bed as her soon to be husband, not like anything is going to happen." Emmett snickered.

Edward and I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward growled.

Emmett smirked at Edward.

"What's wrong Eddie, are you shy or what, cause judging by you're happy little friend that comes out every time Bella's around it's not an attraction problem." Emmett grinned.

I turned red at that, but I couldn't help but smile a little.

Edward lunged at Emmett with a growl, tackling him down to the ground.

Alice rolled her eyes as she walked around them and over to me.

"Alright Bella I planned our whole weekend out, starting with a sleepover tonight, a prank-war tomorrow, then a camp out, then a trip to the water park, and finally we're going to take a private jet out and head to Alaska for a quick visit with the Denali's." Alice grinned with a hyper smile.

I froze at the mention of the Denali's; I still wasn't so keen with the idea of meeting Tanya.

"Sounds great." I said with a small smile.

"Bella sounds jealous." Emmett teased, but Edward punched him in the face with a growl.

"Oh believe me I feel the envy falling over her a mile away." Jasper said coming down the stairs, and going to Alice.

I glared at him a little.

He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Bella." He said, but turned as Emmett, and Edward came back over to us.

"So where is Rose?" He wondered looking around the room.

"She coming, she went to get some things for this week, and Esme and Carlisle just left for a trip to California." Alice grinned.

"Great so let's get this sleepover thing started, I'll get the beer." Emmett said and at that ran from the room with a laugh.

Edward running after him.

"Emmett you are not getting Bella drunk!" Edward growled loudly.

I laughed nervously, but Edward was right no way am I getting drunk. Right?

"Don't worry Bella, you're with friends, we won't let anything bad happen to you promise." Alice said bouncing in excitement.

I shook my head quickly.

"I'm not getting drunk Alice, I would miss the whole sleepover." I said trying to think of a reason to get out of this.

"That's why where doing to at the end of the sleepover." Alice said with a knowing smile.

I sighed.

What's the point in getting around this, maybe something good will come out of this.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov **

I took a seat on the couch, a bit fearful of what the Cullen's might have planned for tonight, but a part of me loved this, just spending time with my family, and soon to be husband.

After a while, Alice came over with an eager smile.

"Bella listen to be very closely," She said lowly in my ear.

I nodded, looking at her amused.

"We decided that we are all going to help you with Edward and his… "Prude" like behavior,"

I blushed a bit, letting my jaw drop.

You had to be kidding me?

"What do you mean, Edward is not," I stuttered.

Alice's bell like laugh sounded, and she grinned at me.

"Hey, you want it, he won't give it, and we are going to help you get what you want,"

I didn't at first no what to say to that, but the thought of finally making love to Edward; made things a bit more clear.

I slowly nodded, feeling a smirk come to my face that made Alice laugh harder.

I blushed in embarrassment, and quickly went on.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked watching her.

"Oh don't worry, we got it all planned out." She trilled with a smile.

Suddenly she was gone, and on the other side of the room, flipping through the channels on the TV with the remote.

I turned to see Edward come walking into the living room with Emmett, and Jasper.

"Ready to start this shin-dig," Emmett said and threw me a wink before sitting down on the ground in front of the TV.

I'm sure Emmett would be in on this, of course.

Jasper moved to Alice, pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the love seat beside the couch.

Edward sat down by me, wrapping his arm around me, and pulling me closer to his side.

"Are you alright love?" He asked analyzing my expression.

I gave him a rueful smile in response. "I'm fine, just wondering what were doing first"

"We my dear best friend, are watching a movie first," Alice said, and grinned as Rose came down the stairs holding the movie.

She smirked a bit; as she looked at me, and walked over; like a super model, and pushed the movie into the DVD player.

"This is one of my favorites," She said, and went to Emmett sitting down on his lap.

Jasper touched a remote that caused the lights to dim into darkness, and the TV to turn brightly to life as colors danced on the screen.

"What is this?" I wondered, watching the previews go by, what seemed like forever.

"It's a sexual movie… that's all I'm saying." Emmett said with his booming laugh.

I glanced up at Edward to see his eyes tightly watching me.

I laughed a bit at his expression.

"What, you never watched a movie with sexual references before?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Not with you sitting beside me," He said tightly.

Was it working already? Did Edward actually get nervous he might do something because of this movie?

"Shh, it's starting," Alice said simply, and I watched as gently music came on, and a woman is seen sitting on her bed, talking on the phone with someone.

I felt Edward relax, his hands tracing soothing circles up and down my arms.

After the woman hung up the phone, I watched in horror as she began to peel her clothes off. The urge to cover Edward's eyes at this moment almost hurt to ignore, but I was delighted when I looked up at him to see his eyes wondering around the room, not looking at the screen until the woman was back under the covers.

My heart fluttered at this.

Edward was just so perfect; he would never want to watch another girl undress.

"Her body looked deformed," Emmett snickered.

"Of course you would have noticed huh Em," Jasper laughed.

Alice and Rose looked at each other rolling their eyes.

As I turned back to the TV, I watched as a man came on, just in his jeans, and a cow-boy hat, sitting perfectly on the top of his head.

Jasper raved.

"I'm sure the hat is necessary," He snorted glaring a bit at the screen.

"I think it's sexy," Rose shrugged.

Emmett growled lowly, watching the shirtless cow-boy like he was his target.

Alice nodded with Rose in agreement, and looked at me with a grin.

"Bella, does the hat do anything for you?" She asked, and I felt Edward's tense look on me.

I shook my head slowly.

"I honestly don't the attraction," I admitted.

And that was true, this boy on the screen had nothing interesting back him, he appeared to have the young-fool-in-love, kind of attitude, along with a playful personality, but his looks where nothing to be proud of. His body on the other hand, yes was impressive, and muscular, but I wouldn't fall in love with the muscles of a man, I fall in love with the heart of a man.

Edward leaned down, softly kissing the top of my head with a proud smile.

I smiled back up at him, and was about to say something when the woman and the cow-boy began a heated kiss, slowly moving towards the direction of the bed.

I watched the screen, imagining that woman was mean, and that cow-boy was the handsome man I had promised to marry.

The longer I watched the more passion, and lusty it got.

They soon were on the bed, and cow boy spreading the woman's legs as he hovered over her.

At that moment I felt Edward's hand shift down to sliding up and down my thigh.

I shivered at this touch; I could almost feel the desire coming off his movements.

But I didn't look at him, I stayed watching the screen, and as the cow-boy bucked his hips to hers, and she began to scream I blushed as I felt Edward's hand brush against my inner thigh, moving slowly in the direction I was hoping for.

The cow-boy leaned down, forcing the woman's hands to the bed, and pushing in faster, with grunts of his own.

Finally, I felt his hand for a split second run over my crotch, making me shiver even more, feeling myself getting aroused.

When I didn't say anything, I felt his hand return there, taking a bit longer to slide it away.

I closed my eyes now, not needing to watch the movie, not wanting to.

The softness of Edward's hand was enough to keep my mind busy, trying to hold back any moans, or any obvious reactions.

With each time he slid over my crotch I noticed he took his time more and more, almost like he was exploring.

I don't know how long this went on for, but after the sexual scene ended, his hand rested on my inner thigh.

"You know, Rose and I do it much better," Emmett smirked proudly.

Rose smirked. "That's true,"

"Well they are humans, vampires don't tire out, humans do," Jasper said amused as he hugged Alice to his side.

"I'm sure our little human wouldn't tire out quite as quick," Emmett smirked looking back at me, and when he did he noticed Edward's hand.

"Edward, get your hands out of Bella's pants now!" He laughed loudly pointing at it.

Edward's expression was shocked as he quickly had his hand away, and back around my shoulder.

"It wasn't any were near her pants," He stated, but looked down at me, as if begging for me to be ok with what he had done.

I gave him a smirk, scooting closer to him.

He seemed to relax at that, but his expression stayed shocked, and embarrassed at being caught.

Maybe this sleepover hand some benefits!

**I'm sorry this took so long; I'll try updating more often for this story! Please leave a review if you like this chapter. **


End file.
